Childhood adversity often pre-dates externalizing behaviors such as antisocial behavior and internalizing behaviors such as depression, both of which are risk factors for problem drinking and alcoholism. We are using data derived from parental and teacher self-report questionnaires in a cohort of approximately 7000 Caucasian girls and boys from the Avon Longitudinal Study of Parents and Children (ALSPAC), U.K. Mothers were recruited in early pregnancy and data is available on their children up to age 8. We have genotyped the children?s DNA for functional polymorphisms in three genes: monoamine oxidase A (MAOA), serotonin transporter (HTT) and catechol-O-methyltransferase (COMT). We are looking at the longitudinal influence of gene-environment interactions on the development of alcoholism vulnerability disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] We have found that maternal psychopathology experienced by children at age 0 ? 2 years has a significant effect on conduct, hyperactivity and ADHD that persists at least until age 8. Stressful life events experienced during the same time frame has the same, although less powerful, influence. We have found an interaction between the MAOA VNTR variant and life events on behavior, particularly hyperactivity, in both boys and girls. Further analyses are underway. Preliminary analyses on the interaction between the HTT promoter polymorphism, HTTLPR, and life events indicate an influence on emotionality. In contrast, preliminary analyses of the interaction of the COMT Val158Met and life events indicate no influence on childhood emotionality.